No Happy Ending
by Emmster50
Summary: Allie has wished since she was 11 years old that Zac would fall for her. Now she's 18 and nothing has happened yet. Her and Zac have been friends since they were 5, and they still are. Will Zac ever find out? Will Allie get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story I hope you like it!**

**The main characters are Allie and Zac. ENJOY!!!**

_He looks at me with a twinkle in his eye as he leaves and I realize it will never happen.  
_

**Allie's Point of View  
**

I look up from my book and see his sparkling face staring at me.

"Hey!"

"Hi Zac." I said with a smile.

_Zac is my best friend. We do everything together and I have a huge crush on him.  
_

"Are we going to the mall or what?"

"Yeah I guess." I said.

We walked over to his Vespa.

_I remember when he bought that…  
_

***Flashback*  
**

As I walked into the shop with Zac, I saw the most beautiful Vespa ever.

"That one." I said, pointing to the shiny blue one.

"I love it!!" he said.

He ended up buying it and he's had it for the last two years.

***Back to the Present*  
**

We headed to the mall and got some pizza. We always have pizza eating contests at the mall.

Today, I won.

We went to Aeropostale and Pac Sun.

He told me about this girl he saw at school a few days before.

She was the new girl and her name is Melanie.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say next…


	2. Chapter 2

_Why? Why can't he see? It's been 7 years and he doesn't have a clue…_

Allie's POV

_Oh no._

He kept going on and on about Melanie's hair, eyes, even her shoes.

I felt like crying.

_Hold your self together Allie._

He wanted me to ask her out for him next week.

Reluctantly, I agreed.

_What am I going to do? _

_I don't want to hate Melanie, but I was so mad at her for getting Zac's attention before me._

"Allie. Allie… ALLIE!!!"

"What?!" I said.

"I was asking you if you wanted something to drink, and you didn't respond. You were just staring off into space."

"Oh sorry." I said, "I'll pay for it. Can we have two Blueberry Smoothies?"

_His favorite drink._

After we got our smoothies, we were walking out of the mall before I saw somebody that I didn't want to see right now.

"Hi Melanie!" Zac yelled.

He walked over to her, and he must have asked her out because they both walked away smiling.

_At least I don't have to go through the pain of asking her out for him._


	3. Chapter 3

**_*_PLZ Review I hope you enjoy! I need ideas!!!!!***

_It's not fair; it should be me_

**Allie's POV**

Zac gave me a ride home from the mall and the whole way, he asked me for some girl advice.

He knows that I've never dated anyone in my life and I wasn't really that much of a girly-girl, but he didn't really care right then.

He was going on and on and on about Melanie.

Then I heard him say her last name.

"What's her last name again?" I asked.

"Christen." Zac said gleefully.

_Melanie Christen. Melanie Christen. _

_Oh my gosh!_

_She was my best friend when I lived in Montana!_

_She looks completely different!_

"She was my best friend when I was 5." I blurted out.

"Really?!" Zac said, " That's so cool! You guys will be best friends again in no time!

"Yeah I hope so." I said in a disappointed tone, but Zac didn't notice.

"Are you worried that I won't hang out with you anymore?" he asked

_Oh, he noticed._

"No…" I lied

"Ok. We have arrived at Manson Manor!" Zac announced jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny." I said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye…" I said

I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep that night.

I hated Melanie more than ever!


	4. Chapter 4

*** Hey guys! Plz Review! Tjhis chapter has ALOT of drama!!!! I need more ideas!!! ill try to put on another chapter on today!***

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, oh who am I kidding, he doesn't love me._

**Allie's POV**

I trudged out of bed this morning and into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, and mascara was all over me face.

_Oh yeah. I went to sleep w/ my makeup on.  
_

I hopped into the shower, and I must have been in there awhile, because my mom yelled not to waste all the hot water.

I put on a pair of sweats and my favorite tee.

I walked downstairs and saw an empty kitchen.

_Oh yeah. Mom already left.  
_

I was making some toast when I realized what time it was.

_Oh man! I have_ _to meet Zac at the park by 8:00 and it's already 8:10!  
_

I grabbed my toast out of the toaster oven, almost burning my fingers, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door.

I got to the park at 8:15 and Zac was no where to be found.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to text him and ask him where he was, but he had already sent me a text. It said:

**hey srry i couldnt wate 4 u but I needed 2 pic mel up 2 so u need 2b the park earlier. srry cu skool  
**

_What?!?!?! He blew me off! He has never left without me, even if we were gonna be late. This is all Melanie's fault!|  
_

I walked 2 miles to school and I was really late.

I got there half-way through 1st period.

Mr. Kline scolded me in front of the whole class.

When he was scolding me, I saw Melanie laughing at me.

_I knew it. Hey, maybe if I told her we were best friends like 13 years ago, she'll stop being mean to me. Maybe she doesn't know my last name.  
_

I sat down in my seat, and Max Hosberg, who was sitting next to me, was telling me what I had missed.

At the end of class I confronted Melanie in the hall.

"Hey Melanie!" I said, "Did you know we were best friends when we were…"

"Five." She said, finishing my sentence, "Of course I know. Anyways, Zac's not giving you rides to school anymore."

"What?!?!?"

"I'm not allowing him." She said with an evil smile, "He's mine now and I don't want you messing with him. I know you like him. Pretty much everybody knows you like him, except for himself. Just give it up."

_That tears it!!!!  
_

I punched Melanie right in the face that very instant right in front of the school office, where the principal was just leaving.

_Oh man! Man, I have to stopping thinking of the word oh…_


	5. Chapter 5

***Plz Review I've added 3 chapters today!!!! I would like to thank my sis for giving me ideas!!!!***

_My life is ruined…because I had to punch Melanie._

**Allie's POV**

After we got out of the principal's office, I knew I was going to be grounded for a month.

I was lucky enough to get off with only a week of detention and Melanie has a big purple bruise in the middle of her face.

I had to walk 2 miles home and when I got home, I saw Mom sitting on the front steps.

_Oh man. The school must have called her at work.  
_

"Allison Marie Manson, why did you punch that poor girl?!"

"I don't know Mom." I said.

That's when I started crying. I told Mom everything that Melanie had been doing to me and she actually listened to me.

She called the school and explained all the bullying.

They wouldn't make me go to detention for a week if I would be the better person and apologize to Melanie.

I called Zac and told him that I wouldn't be getting detention.

He wasn't really enthusiastic about it.

He was taking Melanie's side and not MINE!!!

_What's wrong with him?  
_

I was happy and sad at the same time when I went to bed that night. Once again, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to birds singing.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said 10:00!!!!

"MOM!!!!!" I yelled.

"Yes honey." She said coming into my room with my breakfast, "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't I at school?!"

"I took the day off and called the school and told them you were sick." She said.

"Ok."

Mom took me to a spa and we went out to lunch.

We haven't had that much fun in forever.

I asked Mom if I could go to the café tonight to go listen to a blues group.

She said I could, so I called Zac.

He said he had a date with Melanie, but I could tell he was lying.

_Melanie's probably not letting him do anything with me anymore._

I went to the cafe by myself and the whole time, all I could think about was Melanie.

_Oh, it was on..._


	6. Chapter 6

***I want to thank piperlovestwilight and Mcbnotredame7 for their reviews! Tell your friends about my story! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! ENJOY! THANKS!!!***

_He was my only hope…_

**Allie's POV**

I knew if I told Zac everything that had happened over the past few days, he would make everything right.

He always had.

Like the time when I was being bullied by this girl in 4th grade, he stood up to the bully for me and he ended up with a black eye. The bully stopped bullying though because a teacher saw.

I dropped by his house Saturday morning and I was surprised to find his car missing.

Crap! He wasn't here.

I went up to his door anyway to tell his mom that I had stopped by.

I was even more surprised when the door opened, Zac was standing there.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"Okay…" he said.

I told Zac everything I could about what Melanie has been doing to me.

I thought that everything would be okay after I explained it, but Zac lost his cool.

"You liar! How dare you lie about the girl of my dreams?" Zac screamed at me, "I thought you were my best friend."

"I would NEVER lie to you!" I screamed back.

"What are you two screaming about?!?!" Zac's mom said.

I wonder how long she's been standing there.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said as I pushed past Zac's mom towards the door.

I could feel an ice-cold tear run down my cheek to my neck and then a whole stream was dripping on to my shoes as I ran to my bike.

While I rode home, I had an idea.

I could trap Melanie somehow and get her to confess to everything that she did to me.

_Melanie was going down…_


	7. Chapter 7

***New Chapter!!!!!! Hope you like it! Zac's POV is in it 2! PLZ Review!!!!!!!!***

**Zac's POV**

As soon as Allie was gone, my mom asked what was going on.

I didn't say anything and ran up to my room.

I looked at my corkboards all over my room.

There are tons of pictures all over them that I took.

I just stared at them and found a picture of me and Allie.

We were at the local ski resort on our annual 12-hour ski trip.

I felt an odd feeling in my stomach, so I directed my eyes to a picture of me and Melanie.

I had another odd feeling in my stomach, but it was different than the other one I had when I looked at the picture of me and Allie.

Am I in love or not?

After this thought, I found myself on the floor on my hands and knees.

I felt tears coming on, but I couldn't think of why I was crying.

I felt sick to my stomach. I screamed for my mom to help me.

I crawled over to the trash can and threw up.

After I was done, I looked up and saw my mom standing over me.

She helped me while I threw up some more and after I was done, she helped me into my bed.

I cried and cried, and finally fell asleep.

I woke up to a familiar voice.

"Melanie," I whispered.

"Everything's alright Zacky-Poo," she said lovingly.

Then she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

She held me there for what seemed like forever and the whole time, I thought about those odd feelings in my stomach earlier…

_My heart might be crushed, but my confidence is bigger and better than ever…_

**Allie's POV**

I had everything planned out on Saturday night.

I devised 3 plans originally, but ruled one out because it might have involved violence. (Don't ask)

I decided to merge the two plans into 1 and add new things.

This is the list of things I would need:

5 balloons filled with sewage

1 slingshot

Lots of duct tape

Lots of transparent wire

1 accomplice

I looked over the plans a few times and suddenly realized, who was going to be my accomplice?

_Who else hates Melanie as much as me?_


	8. Chapter 8

**~HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!~**

**Allie's POV**

When I got to school on Monday, I was surprised to not see Melanie and Zac sitting outside.

They always sit there and drink coffee before class.

I guess I don't have to deal with her today.

I still haven't found an accomplice, though.

I can't ask my girlfriends because they just like to gossip.

I can't ask any guys because they all think Melanie is hot.

I don't have any other options.

Just then, I saw a cute guy.

_He must be new…_

My heart nearly skipped a beat.

He had a perfect smile, wavy black hair that I wanted to run my hands through, a simple blue shirt with a scarf, and Romeo and Juilet in his arms.

_He's cute and loves literature. Zac hates literature. Wait, stop thinking about ZAC!!!! _

I ran up to the new boy and asked him his name.

"Nathaniel," he said with a beautiful tone in his voice, "but you can call me Nathan. And you are?"

"Allison," I said with a flutter of my eyelashes, "but you can call me Allie."

I giggled like a little girl.

"Would you mind showing me around?" Nathan said.

"Sure."

We spent the whole day together, talking in between classes(He was in all of my classes), eating lunch together, and he even asked me if I wanted to go see a movie that night with him.

I agreed and walked home with him.

It turns out, he lives around the corner from me, so we could walk to school together everyday.

_I haven't been this happy in forever…_

**Zac's POV**

I sat in my room with Melanie holding my hand and I could tell her's were getting very clammy.

I braced myself for it. It came.

I threw up into the bucket once again.

I had thrown up for the past few days and I don't have a fever.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

After I was done, Mel talked to my mom through a Walkie Talkie because Mel didn't want to leave me alone.

She told my mom that they had to take me to the emergency room now.

In about ten seconds, mom already helping me get down the stairs.

I had a plastic baggie just in case I threw up on the way downstairs.

In a matter of seconds, I was laying in the back of the car with Mel.

In about 5 minutes, we were at the hospital.

We got a doctor to look at me and I started to get even more nausea.

I threw up again and then fell asleep.

I had a peculiar dream:

_It was me and Allie floating on what seemed like clouds but they were ice-cold. I reached for Allie, but as I did, her face changed into Melanie. I stared at her for a second and then, her face started gushing blood._

I woke up sweating in my hospital bed and an IV in my arm.

_It was just a dream…_


	9. Chapter 9

**I added a ton of chapters! PLZ review!~**

_His curly locks and hazel eyes make me want to faint…_

**Allie's POV**

The movie date went great.

Nathan was quite the gentleman and clown at the same time.

He took us to a romantic comedy and it was so funny!

During the movie, he even pulled the move!!!!

You know how some people don't kiss on the first date, well Nathan said before the movie if he did try to kiss, would I be okay with it. I said that was fine and I asked if I could kiss him right then and I did!!!!

Who needs Zac?

When I got home my mom told me to call Zac.

"Why??"

"He's in the emergency room," my mom said handing me a slip of paper, "Here's his room phone number."

_Oh…_

Minutes later I was cooking Zac's mom dinner.

I made my super secret chicken and rice.

Zac's mom can't cook, so Zac usually cooks for her because his dad works late. Since Zac's in the hospital, my mom suggested I cook his mom dinner.

I carried it on the back off my bike to his house and gave it to Zac's mom.

"Thank you Allie."

"Your welcome." I said.

She put it in the kitchen and offered me a ride to the hospital to visit Zac.

I put my bike in her car and went to the hospital with her.

She was going home later when Zac was asleep and she would eat the chicken.

When we were outside his room door, his mom asked me,

"Do you still throw up when you see throw up?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Then you better brace yourself," she said while grasping my hand in case I needed support.

_I prepared for the worst…_


	10. Chapter 10

***Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Plz give me ideas!***

**Allie POV**

As Zac's mom pushed the wooden door open, I had lost my breath.

I don't know why.

"Allie, honey, let me go tell him you're here first because you don't look like you're ready to go in yet."

"Ok," I said.

I was left alone in the hospital hallway and I could here the distant sirens of the ambulances and beeping machines in others.

_This place freaks me out._

I took a couple of deep breaths. _In out in out_, I thought

Zac's mom said it was ok for me to come in.

I pushed the door open and found Zac's brilliant smile looking at me.

"Hey Alls! You finally made it!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." I said, "Feeling any better? Where's Mel?"

"Oh she's at the café picking up some frappacinos. I can text her to get you one."

"Ok." I said.

He pulled out his phone and started texting. That's when I noticed his hands.

"Your hands! What happened?!" I said loudly enough that probably everyone on the second floor heard me. His hands were red and all taped to wires.

"Oh. Those." He said, realizing what I was talking about, "Those are just some IV's. Don't freak out Al. Are you just a little worried? Does somebody need a hug?"

"Yeah," I said while he gestured to the edge of the bed closest to me. He scooted over so I could sit next to him.

I sat down and we hugged. We haven't hugged in awhile and it felt good. We just sat there.

We must have been there 10 minutes and then we heard it.

A scream.

A high-pitched girl scream.

We quickly turned around and saw Melanie standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?!" she said, dropping a frappacino on the floor.

_Uh oh…_

**~ What will happen next???????? Plz review and give ideas!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Hope you like this chapter. Plz Review!~**

_I'm toast_

**Allie's POV**

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and there was blood everywhere.

I was hugging Zac when Melanie walked in and I had somehow ended up on the floor.

I was trying to take in everything that had happened and I looked up.

Melanie was looking down on me and she screamed:

"Stay away from Zac and me. Nobody likes you! Get out!!"

I was slowly getting up when I noticed that Zac was already asleep.

He must have fallen asleep. How long was I on the floor? Was I knocked out?

I got up and I was covered in blood. I didn't feel like I had any cuts or anything.

Then I noticed that it was Zac's blood. The IV had sprung a leak when Melanie pushed me off the bed.

I was at the door now and Melanie screamed yet again,

"GET OUT!!!!"

The door opened but I didn't open it.

It was Zac's mom.

"WHAT's GOING ON?!?!?!" she screamed.

"Oh, Allie just slipped off the bed and Zac's IV broke. You were just going home to get washed up, right Allie?" Melanie answered back.

What else could I say?

"Yeah, I was just leaving…" I said sadly.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I started running down the hospital hall.

I used the stairs instead of the elevator, so no one would see me covered in blood and crying.

I ran all the way to Nathan's house.

I rang the doorbell and thank God, Nathan answered.

I didn't want his parents seeing me covered in blood.

He asked me in a frantic voice, "Are you OK?!?!"

"Yes I'm fine. This isn't my blood."

"Why are you covered in blood?"

That's when I told him the whole story about being at the hospital and Melanie.

"Oh, ok." he said in response, "Tell me what Melanie's been doing to you."

I then told him about how Melanie told me to stay away from Zac, making Zac lie to me, telling him not to give me rides anymore, and all the other threats she said to me.

"Oh, Allie." he said, "You could have told me. You know that. Do you still like Zac?"

"Not anymore. I love you." I said, poking him in the chest.

"Ok", he said, kissing my forehead, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

He showed me the bathroom and told me how to work the shower.

He gave me an oversized T-shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts to wear.

I hopped in the shower and washed away all the bad memories…

**~ What will happen next?????? Ideas plz! Hit the green button below and review!!!!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~PLZ REVIEW & tell your friends about my story!!!!!!!!!!!~**

_The bad memories washed down the drain…_

**Allie's POV**

I ended up staying for dinner at Nathan's.

We had mashed potatoes and roasted chicken.

Nathan is quite the chef. We spent 2 hours making dinner.

It took us so long to cook everything is because we spent the first half hour talking and throwing parsley at each other.

That ended after Nathan threw me over his shoulder and told me to get to work.

We burned a little section of the chicken, but other than that, it was a pretty good dinner.

Nathan's parents were thrilled to have me for dinner and even more thrilled that I helped prepare dinner.

They joked that Nathan's ex girlfriends never helped cook dinner and barely ate.

After dinner, Nathan drove me home in his new car.

It was getting colder and colder outside so we had to run to the car.

It was almost December.

On the way home, Nathan brought up his family's trip to Florida.

He asked if I wanted to go and I said:

"That would be awesome, but I don't want to ruin your family's tradition of going to Florida over Christmas break. Anyway, I don't really like the beach."

"Are you sure?" he asked, " I don't have to go."

"Of course you have to go. It will be fine! It's ok w/ me" I said.

"Ok. I love you." he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed him before his lips met mine.

That's when I realized that the whole time we were talking, we had been parked in my driveway.

I kissed him once more and got out of the car.

"Night!" I called back to him as I ran to the house.

**Zac's POV**

_As I looked around frantically, I saw my IV break and blood everywhere. I then saw Allie on the floor. I found myself screaming at Melanie. Then it hit me. Everything had gotten fuzzy and then it was black. I was in a chilly place. Where am I? I said to myself. It got colder and then my thoughts ran wild. I then drifted to a new dream. Back and forth, dream to nightmare._

I woke up in a sweat. I was still in my hospital room and my IV looked fine.

I looked on the ground and there was no blood.

"It was just a nightmare." I said to myself, "Just a nightmare."

I called for mom and then I realized she was sipping a coffee and reading a magazine on the couch, halfway across the room.

She looked up, "Honey! You're finally awake! Do you need something to drink?"

"Yes please", I replied, "Can I have a Canada Dry?"

"Sure thing. I'll be down in the cafeteria getting it. I'll be back in ten minutes." she said, walking out the door.

After Mom left, Melanie came in.

"Hi Zacky-Poo! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I said, "Except, I had a horrible nightmare."

I then told her my whole story.

Then she said something under her breath. I didn't catch what it was, but it probably didn't matter.

She said that Allie had stopped by earlier, but she went home.

I didn't really remember when Allie came, but that's what all these medications can do to you.

**Melanie's POV**

Crap! He remembered! I thought that medication would make him forget. Oh well. At least I told him that it was just a nightmare.

"Zacky-Poo I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Florida over Christmas break. Is that ok?"

"That's fine" Zac replied.

"Ok we're going w/ our friends from Texas." I said, "They have a son our age. Is that ok w/ you if I hang out w/ him?"

"Yeah that's fine." He said, "What's his name?"

"Nathan"

~OMG!!!!!!!!!!! NATHAN????!?!?!?! Btw, POV means point of view sorry if I didn't say so before. PLZ review and give ideas!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviews I also want to announce that I will soon be writing a story 4 Twilight!!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

I had everything packed perfectly.

His toiletries over here, his shirts over here, his shorts over there.

"Done!" I yelled to Nathan, who was on the other side of the room, sipping a coke.

"Not quite yet. You still have to pack my parents suitcase. I'm supposed to pack their stuff for them because they had to go to a party tonight. I just threw everything in there and since you're here, you get to repack it." He said with a sly grin.

"Thanks Nathan, but what's it in for me????" I replied.

"A big bottle of coke, 2 bucks, and a kiss."

"Okay fine." I said.

I repacked the whole suitcase in 10 minutes flat.

Nathan happily handed me my rewards and then kissed me.

We threw the suitcases in the hall by the door and watched a movie.

It was a pretty cheesy horror film, but we didn't care.

It was our last night together before Nathan left for Florida and we wanted to spend every bit of it together.

We talked and watched the movie until Nate's parents got home.

Nate gave me a ride home because it was starting to snow really hard.

I had rode my bike to his house when it was snowing earlier (I'm crazy right?), but now the snow's coming down really hard.

We chatted about how Nathan was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be here to enjoy the snow with me.

"We can go snowboarding when you come back. Don't worry. The snow won't be gone when you come back." I said to cheer him up.

His expression was happy again, "Okay. I love you honey-boo!"

He knew I hated when he called me that.

"Love you too, Koochy-Koo!!!!!!" I said stepping out of the car.

"Wait, you forgot something."

"What?" I asked.

"This." He said before he kissed me.

It was a very passionate kiss, and at that moment I realized that, Nathan was the one.

My only. My soul mate. My forever.

We were still kissing when my dad pulled up. His lights blinded us. As soon as he was out of his car, my dad started swinging his stethoscope (btw, he's a doctor) at us.

"Step away from the vehicle Allison Manson." He said in his most serious voice.

"Never!" I yelled at him.

That's when we all started laughing.

We all knew that we were joking.

I said my last goodbye to Nathan and walked into the house.

**Melanie's POV**

I can't wait until I see Nathan again.

He is so cute! Zac will never know that I cheated on him with Nathan.

Nathan just moved here so we can keep up the relationship when we get back.

No guy has ever said no to me.

The thing is that I haven't seen him yet. He's been in town for a couple of weeks now, but since Zac was in the hospital, I got to skip school.

I hope he's still cute!

"Zac, you still have my passport, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, here it is." He said, handing it to me.

We were at the airport and drinking coffee.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mel." Zac said, taking my hand.

"I'll miss you soooooooo much Zacky-Poo! We're soulmates you know." I said, in my most adorable voice.

Then we kissed. Zac walked with me to the security check and then we saw Nathan's family.

I said my final goodbye to Zac, joined my parents and Nathan's, and walked through security.

**Zac's POV**

Something about the way Melanie looked at Nathan made my stomach uneasy.

I then ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

_Man! Why do I keep throwing up? Maybe it's the flu._

Better get home then.

A/N: OMG!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??????? REVIEW!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviews plz review my new chapter!!!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

_Day 4 without Nathan._

_This is really hard… I miss him so much. _

_Maybe I should hang out with Zac today to get my mind off things. _

He's probably lonely too. Melanie went to Florida for break just like Nate.

I picked up my cell, the nokia twist, and called Zac.

The phone rang and rang for such a long time that I almost hung up.

Finally, Zac answered, his voice groggily.

"Hello. Who is it?" He said sleepily.

"It's Allie. Do you want to hang out today? Like go see a movie or something?"

"Sure, we can go to the movie and then to your house."

"Ok do you need a ride?"

"Nah. Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah. I'm such a dork. I'm one of the only people in our grade who doesn't have their own car yet." I complained, "I'm getting mine next month."

"Ok see you at… ummmm what time is the movie?"

"Hold on. I'll check." I said as I was walking towards the computer, "2:00. Pick me up at 1:30."

"Ok see you then."

I looked up at my froggy clock and saw that it was 11:00.

I went into my kitchen & threw a grilled cheese onto the skillet.

I poured myself some 2% milk and cut up some apple.

I waited until the grilled cheese was ready and then ate.

I waited impatiently for Zac for an hour.

It was 12:00 when I stopped waiting.

I grabbed my sketch pad & started drawing.

I must have been drawing for awhile because my mom told me to get ready because Zac was going to be there in 15 minutes.

I got my coat & boots on, then sat on the couch.

He finally pulled up at 1:30 and we headed out.

We saw a pretty scary horror film and Zac had to cover my eyes a couple of times.

_Just like old times…_

I remember when Zac forced me to go see my first horror when I was 16.

I was scared to death but I actually liked it.

I go to them now.

Anyways, we went to my house afterward and played board games.

I filled him in on the latest gossip at school and he told me all the gossip in Hollywood.

He had read tons of Enquirers while he was in the hospital.

We ate dinner, Easy Macs & cheeseburgers, and just talked.

_It was exactly like old times _

**Zac's POV**

We had a ton of fun hanging out today.

We played board games and gossiped like old women.

But all the while, I had a sudden urge to kiss Allie.

I was about to kiss her a couple of times, but every time she would get up or turn her head.

I went home wondering about it and then convinced myself that I loved Melanie.

**Allie's POV**

After Zac left, I got a text from Nate. It Read:

**Ali im srry but im breakin up w/ u**

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen next????!!!???! REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review the end PLZ!!!**

**Allie's POV**

What?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!?

How can he break up with me?!?!?!?!?!?!??! He said he loved me!!!

I was so mad I punched my picture of me & Nathan on my dresser.

The glass shattered and me hand started bleeding.

I let out a squeal of pain and 5 seconds later, my parents were in my room.

"What happened?!?!?" my parents screamed in unison.

I told them what happened and showed them the text from Nate.

They were as flabbergasted as I was. They couldn't believe it.

They thought he was the one.

My dad grabbed the first aid kit and drove the hospital to pick up a kit.

He stitched my hand up on our kitchen table with supplies from the kit.

I cried myself to sleep that night and didn't wake up until 1:00 pm the next day.

_Why?_

**Nathan's POV**

Since the moment we set foot in our condo on the beach, Melanie had been flirting with me.

When we were little, she had liked me & I think she never got over me.

I had no idea her family was coming with us to Florida. Our parents had made it a surprise, but I think Melanie had known.

I absolutely hate Melanie. She is a selfish, jerk who hurt Allie.

I think she is trying to cheat on Zac with me, but that will never, & I repeat NEVER, happen.

The first day we were in Florida, we went scuba-diving. Melanie wore a really revealing bikini to impress me, but I was the complete opposite of impressed. I was freaked out. She was like obsessed or something.

Didn't she know that I had a girlfriend?

I tried to avoid her for the next couple of days, but she followed me everywhere.

Even when I asked her to leave me alone, she would leave & then hide in the bushes & watch me.

Freaky, huh?

We went to the beach and when I was in the water, I saw Melanie texting on my phone.

But by the time I went & demanded to know who she was texting, she had already erased the message.

For the rest of the week, I wondered who she had texted.

The second week, I had totally forgotten because the vacation was so much fun, except for Melanie.

I tried calling Allie a couple of times, but she didn't answer.

_Hmmmm… That's weird of Allie. She always answers her phone._

I started worrying about her again & again, but eventually, it got pushed to the back of my mind.

**A/N: O MY GOD!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT????? I ALREADY KNOW BUT I NEED A FEW IDEAS TO ADD ON TO IT!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks 4 all the Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! But I need more reviews!!!!! Plz review & tell people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

I was a wreck for the next few days.

I sucked it all up for Christmas and New Year's but that was it.

My New Year's resolution is to never, under any circumstances, EVER trust a teenage boy.

I was going through my bookshelf when I came across my collection of Shakespeare. I instantly remembered the first day I saw Nate.

I walked over to the window, opened it, & threw the book outside. It landed on the glittering snow and making a cloud of snow rise above it.

The first days of 2010 were the worst days of my life.

Everywhere I went, something would always remind me of Nate.

My parents were starting to worry that I was getting depressed, so I started going to some kind of therapy.

After the first few visits, the doctor told my parents that I didn't need anymore therapy because I wasn't depressed.

What finally cheered me up was when I went snowboarding with my girlfriends.

We went with Zac & his friends to the local ski resort.

Zac had been hanging out with me lately.

He would just come over and we would sit on the couch, me crying, & him hugging me.

He would just sit there hugging me & listening to me pour out my emotions.

On Januray 5th, I woke up feeling strangely optimistic.

I wasn't crying anymore. The anger wasn't overpowering my emotions anymore.

I walked down the hall with a skip in my step and a beat in my feet.

I cooked breakfast & danced around the kitchen, listening to my iPod.

When my parents came out from their bedroom, they were overjoyed.

I was finally me again. I think I was going to survive.

_I will survive…_

**Nate's POV**

I arrived at my house at 12:00pm on January 5th.

It was a Sunday & it was the last day of winter break before school started.

I called Allie's cell, but it went straight to her machine.

_She must have her phone off._

I called her house & her mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Manson. It's Nathan. Is Allie there?" I asked.

There was a long pause & I heard a few murmurs in the background. Then I heard Allie saying hang up.

Mrs. Manson came back to the phone & said, "Allie doesn't want to talk right now."

"Why doesn't she want-" Mrs. Manson had hung up on me.

I tried calling the house again, but no one picked up. I left a message saying:

"Hi Allie. It's Nathan. Why won't you answer my calls? What's going on? Please call me so we can talk this out. Thanks. Call me back. Bye…"

I pondered the whole conversation on the phone with Allie's mom acting all strange.

I couldn't sleep all night.

The next morning, I wasn't even tired. I was still worried about Allie, but I put that thought into the back of my mind.

_Hopefully, we can discuss it at school._

I was at school bright and early so I could catch Allie if she tried to come early.

She knows that I'm always late, so if she's avoiding me, she'll come really early.

I spotted her getting out of her new car.

It was a PORSCHE!!!!!!!!!!!

I ran over to her, but by the time I got there she was talking with one of her girlfriends.

The girlfriend spotted me, rolled her eyes to signal Allie about me, pointed at me, and walked away.

Before I could say anything Allie said, "What do you want?" with a hint of sass.

"I want to figure out what's going on. What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend it didn't happen. You said you loved me & I thought you were the one for me. But no. You just send me a text saying that you're breaking up with me. Well, I never want to talk to you ever again. I might have gone into a depression because of you. I was perfectly happy until you called yesterday & made my horrible feelings come back. Good-bye Nathaniel." Allie said as she walked away.

I was a wreck in every class.

I looked over at Allie all the time but she would never look at me. I must have looked pretty bad because Mrs. Gusta, our English teacher who really liked me, asked me if I needed to go to the nurse.

I picked up my stuff & was about to leave when Mrs. Gusta suggested that someone come with me.

She chose Allie.

_Great…_

We walked in silence to the nurse's & the only thing she said to me was:

"I hope you feel better."

She had left me outside the nurse's office & was walking down the hall.

I ran after her, grabbed her from behind, spun her around, & kissed her.

She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her.

After I was through, we walked our separate ways.

I swore I saw a hint of a smile on her face as she walked down the hall.

I went to the nurse's office and laid down for a little.

I must have been laying in the nurse's office for about 30 seconds when Melanie came in.

"Hi Nate." She said as she walked over to the nurse's desk. The nurse was in the backroom so Melanie was waiting for her.

"Don't call me Nate. Only friends can call me that." I said angrily.

"I am your friend. Your girlfriend to be exact."

"What???? You're not my girlfriend. Allie is!" I yelled back.

"Whatev. Anyways, I saw that you & Allie were having some private time in the hall."

**A/N: O MY GOD!!!! SHE KNOWS!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!!! I knew what I was gonna write I just didn't have the time. Review!**

**Nathan's POV**

"How do you know? You. You, STALKER!!!!" I screamed at Melanie.

I really meant it too. I wasn't kidding around by calling her a stalker.

Thank God that the nurse wasn't in the room.

"I'm your girlfriend now and you were cheating on me." She replied, "I'm allowed to know your whereabouts."

"You're not my girlfriend!!!!!!! Allie is."

"Not anymore. Look, I'm willing to put aside your cheating and forgive you." She said is a sweet, mushy voice.

"You're nuts."

"Whatev."

"I think I better get going… I feel a lot better." Was the excuse I came up with to get out of there.

"You're not going anywhere unless you tell everyone that we're dating." She said.

"Okay." I lied.

_Was she stupid enough to believe that I really would do that?_

Well, she was. She let me leave the nurse's office.

Once I was a few hundred yards away from the nurse's office, I made a beeline for cafeteria.

I was late and the line was really long, but I wasn't even hungry. I spotted Allie at a nearby table & she had saved a seat for someone.

_Hopefully it's for me…_

It turns out that it was for me.

Allie said hi and didn't speak to me for the rest of lunch.

_She must not be ready to forgive me yet. But the thing is, I never sent her a text saying that I was breaking up with her._

At the end of lunch, I had won every else at the table over again. My friends didn't hate me & neither did Allie's friends. I had told them the truth that I didn't send Allie that text & they had believed me.

I was surprised to see Zac sitting with us. He usually would be sitting with Melanie.

I looked around & Melanie was no where in sight.

I asked Zac where Melanie was when we were talking our trays up. He said, "She went home sick."

I pondered that a bit (I ponder a lot) but as always, it got pushed to the back of my mind.

That's when it hit me.

_Melanie must have sent that message!!!! Man, how could I have not seen that? But how can I prove to Allie that it was Melanie??? I got it…_

After school, I went straight to Verizon's main office.

I asked them if I could see my text messages. They printed out all of the text messages I sent during the months of December & January. I looked up & down for the message that Melanie had to have sent. At last I found it.

It said:

**Ali im srry but im breakin up w/ u**

Melanie spelled Allie's name wrong! I have proof because I would never spelled Allie's name wrong that badly.

**Allie's POV**

As soon as I got home, I went to the piano & started writing. I wrote a song about Nate and what I should do.

I felt so much like Taylor Swift because Joe Jonas broke up with her via text too.

I still love Nate, but I'm really wondering why he kissed me after he broke up with me.

While I was thinking, I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be?

**A/N: Who's at the door? Is it Melanie? Is it Zac? Is it Nate????????? Review to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!!! I have a few ideas floating around in my head for the next few chapters but I don't really know what I'm gonna do. Any ideas will help!!!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

I went and answered the door. It was NATE!!!!!!!!

I was about to scream Nate because I was so happy to see him, but I didn't.

"Hey," he said, holding out a piece of paper, "Look at this."

I looked over the paper & all I saw was a record of Nate's texts.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Look at December's texts."

I skimmed the December texts & saw the text that said that he was breaking up with me.

"So are you trying to say that I was right & you lied about this message? You claimed you never sent this, but here it is." I said.

"No that's not why I brought this paper. It's to prove I didn't break up with you. Look at how Allie is spelled."

I looked at the message & my name was spelled Ali. Nate would never misspell my name like that. I instantly knew that he was telling the truth the entire time.

"You were telling the truth!!!!" I said, pulling Nate into a big hug.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief, pulled me out of the hug, & kissed me.

We kissed for about a minute & then we started talking about that text.

"Well, who sent it?" I asked him.

"Melanie. I never got to tell you. I didn't know she was coming until we were at the airport. It was supposed to be a surprise for both of us, but I think her parents told her. She kept flirting with me the entire trip. She used to like me when we lived in Texas, but I don't think she ever got over me. She's a maniac. She saw us kiss in the hall today. She was following us. She came into the nurse's office saying that I was her boyfriend & that I had to tell everyone that or I wasn't allowed to leave the office. I lied & said I would. She was stupid enough to believe me. I think she's obsessed." Nathan explained.

"Oh, ok. That's kinda scary."

_Omigawd! Zac! I have to tell him, but he would never believe me._

"What about Zac?"

"I don't know. He probably wouldn't believe us. Melanie probably still likes him, but maybe she got bored of him. We'll figure something out, we always do." He said, then kissed my forehead.

_I'm complete again…_

**Nathan's POV**

I was in a great mood the rest of the night. I was at Allie's until 5:30 & then she had volleyball.

I went home in a cheerful mood, listening to the radio, singing.

When I got home, I went to the fridge & grabbed a piece of pizza.

I took the pizza upstairs & did some homework. I didn't feel like doing anymore.

_I'll just do it later._

I went to the bathroom & took a shower.

After my shower, I put on my shorts & tank.

I was shaving when I heard a rap at the window.

I turned around & saw Melanie at my window!!!

I was a little freaked out.

She opened the window & said, "Hi gorgeous! You have serious abs!"

"How long have you been there?!?!?" I said.

"O I don't know. Probably right after you got home. I was waiting around & when you pulled up, I climbed up here." She said, trying to climb in.

I ran to the window & held it closed, but I could still hear her.

"Why can't I come in?" She whined & screamed.

"Because you're a stalker!!!!!!!!!! Get off my property!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"No way! I'm your girlfriend. I'm allowed to be here."

"No you aren't! Allie's my girlfriend now get over it. Get OFF MY PROPERTY!!!!!!!"I screamed.

Melanie still wouldn't move.

I ran to my room, grabbed the phone, the phone book, & called the police.

While I was calling from my room, Melanie had somehow climbed over to my bedroom window.

She was blowing kisses.

While I was waiting, I screamed at her to get off my property again.

She said no again.

Finally, someone picked up. "Hello. Ohio County Police Department." A man on the other end said.

"Hello. My name is Nathan Daniels. I'm calling to report a girl by the name of Melanie Christen is at my window. I told her to get off my property & she won't leave. She tried to come into my house through the window also."

"We'll be there soon Nathan. Stay right where you are. What is you address?"

"15 Pine Avenue." I said frantically.

"We are on our way." The man said.

I quickly texted Allie & told her:

**Al Melanie is my house the window. Po-po on the way kinda scared get here asap**

While I waited, I kept telling Melanie to leave.

She wouldn't. I knew she could hear me.

I even opened the window & told her to leave.

She said no. I even told her the police were coming.

She still wouldn't leave.

I quickly closed the window & paced my room.

I looked up at the clock. I had only been waiting 5 minutes. I paced the room for another minute before the police & Allie showed up.

They climbed up on the roof & had to haul her off.

She was taken to the police station for questioning & they questioned me my house.

I told them everything that I know about Melanie & her obsession. They said thanks & left.

They would investigate further into the case & tell me later.

Allie ended up staying overnight at my house because I was still worried Melanie would come back.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update & sorry this is really long!!! Hit the green review button below!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey thx 4 the reviews! Tell your friends!**

**Allie's POV**

After I left Nathan's house, I learned that Melanie had been admitted to a mental hospital.

She had something wrong with her, I just can't remember what it was called.

Zac called me around 1:00 pm.

"Hey Alls."

"Hey Zac!"

"I wanted to call & tell you that me & Melanie are through. She was trying to cheat on me & she was a jerk. I should've believed you before Allie. I'm sorry." Zac said.

"That's ok Zac," I said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't come after any of us every again." He said, "You, me, or Nate. By the way, I'm going over to his house right now. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I was just there. Anyways, I have homework. Text me later. Bye!" I said, hanging up.

_Life is starting to look up._

**Nate's POV**

Alls just left & Zac's coming over soon.

Zac & I have been texting a lot lately. We are sort of best friends now.

When he came over we played the Wii & played basketball.

We played in the snow & it was really fun. But first we had to plow some snow out of the driveway & then we played basketball.

We went inside after a half hour & had hot chocolate & texted people. Zac had to leave because he had to cook dinner for his mom.

My mom came home 10 minutes after Zac left & started cooking dinner.

Sorry I never described my parents before. My mom is 5'5, has black hair, & is skinny.

Not like skin & bones skinny though. She has hazel eyes like me. She is the president of Wal-Mart.

My dad, on the other hand, is 6'2, has wavy strawberry blonde hair, & is in shape.

He's not like buff, but he's fit. He has blue eyes. My dad is a surfer turned plastic surgeon.

Anyway, my mom cooked vegetable beef soup & green beans.

My dad came home right as mom was putting food on the table. He muttered something about work.

My mom started talking to him about some raise he was trying to get. He didn't get it.

Then, my mom got really mad at him. I knew it was gonna get worse so I sat down at the table.

They started arguing about other things about each other.

They didn't even notice me sitting there.

My dad grabbed his coat, bag, & walked out the door. He got into his car & drove away.

I glared at my mom & ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door & my mom was trying to get in.

I called Allie & told her what had happened. She drove right over & stayed in my room, hugging me until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Allie wasn't there.

_Maybe it was all a dream._

I looked around my room & spotted Allie under a ton of blankets on my little couch.

"Good morning Nate!" she said, sitting up.

"Morning," I said as I walked over to her & kissed her on the cheek.

"You know you snore."

"I do not!" I said.

"Yeah, you do. Listen." She said pulling out her phone. She put on a sound that didn't sound so good.

"Is that me snoring?"

"Yeah." She said, laughing.

"Let's go downstairs." I said & led the way down the stairs.

That's when I remembered that my dad wouldn't be downstairs making us pancakes.

I was right. We walked into the empty dark kitchen & I sat down.

I laid my head on the kitchen table & Allie turned on the lights.

She went to the fridge & got out the ingredients for pancakes.

She mixed the ingredients up & heated up the griddle.

She made chocolate pancakes and hot chocolate.

As we ate, I started crying. Allie ended up soothing me the entire time, & barely ate.

I finally got up & went into the bathroom because Allie wasn't going to eat when she was busy soothing me.

I just stood in there & read a magazine. I came out a little later & found Allie cleaning up the kitchen.

"Look what came in the mail!" She said, holding up a big white envelope.

_Oh, man!_

**A/N: What's in the envelope????????? Review!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! I'm going to wrap up this story soon, but I will be continuing it in a sequel. Plz review!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

_I really hope Nate gets into Yale. I already got in. He HAS to get in._

I handed Nate the white envelope.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

He couldn't see who had sent it.

"Just open it." I said.

**Nate's POV**

I opened the envelope & pulled out a ton of papers.

I looked at the top of one of the papers.

_Yale University_

I read the paper & I spotted the word I was looking for. Accepted.

I saw it & I almost burst out screaming, I got in! I got in!

I didn't smile just yet. I wanted to do something to Allie. I gave her a blank stare.

"What? Did you make it?" she asked.

I handed her the papers & she read the top one.

She then smiled, "You made it!!!!!!!!!!!"

We jumped up & down. We screamed & yelled for joy.

I called my mom & told her the news.

She joined in on our screaming too.

"Honey, I am soooooo proud of you! Oh, your father called me. He wanted to tell you that he was fine. He said no one answered the house phone earlier so he called me. He didn't want to talk to me, but to you. He's at Bob's. Maybe you should talk to him." Mom told me.

Ok. I will Mom. Love you! Bye," I said, hanging up.

"My mom says my dad's at his friend Bob's house. We should go talk to him." I said.

"Ok. I don't want to sound selfish or anything, but I have a volleyball game at 2 & it's 12:30!" she said.

"Ok. Then we'll have to be fast. We both got changed & got in the car.

We drove across town to Bob's house.

I knocked on the door & Bob's 7 year-old daughter, Eva, answered.

"Hi Nate! Looking for your dad? He's downstairs playing pool with my dad."

"Thanks Eva." I replied.

Allie & I went down to the basement where, just like Eva said, my dad & Bob were playing pool.

"Ha! I beat you again, Bob!" Dad said, not noticing me & Allie standing there.

"Oh hi Nate!" Bob said.

My dad faced me & gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks for coming son!" Dad said, "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? You & Mom are probably going to get divorced & all you can say is what's up?!" I said, throwing my acceptance papers at him, "Well, I got into Yale. Big woop to me. You could care less."

"Nate. Nate. Nathan, listen to me. I'm trying to handle the situation calmly, that's all. I just wanted to hear how you're doing. I've been thinking about you & you're mom non-stop for the past 24 hours. I do truly love your mother, but I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. Can you please forgive me? If you will, I'll go sort this out right now." Dad said.

"Ok. I forgive you. Now, let's sit down & talk." I said, beckoning towards the couch & recliners by the flat-screen TV.

We (Me, Allie, Dad, & Bob) talked for about an hour. Allie went upstairs after a half-hour of talking & didn't come back.

When I got my dad to agree to go talk to Mom, I found Allie playing dress-up with Eva.

"Do you think I look like a princess?" Allie asked me.

"Yes. You look just like Belle.(from Beaty & the Beast)" I replied, "But we have to go. Get this off while I help my dad get his stuff."

I helped my dad get the clothes and toiletries he bought at Wal-Mart after he left our house, into the car.

I when I went in, Allie was giving Bob's wife, Carol, her phone number in case they needed her to babysit Eva.

We drove to my mom's office & we were surprised to see that she left work early.

We drove to our house & found her baking a pie.

Dad crept in quietly, while Allie & I stayed back. Dad came up behind Mom, & grabbed her shoulders.

She jumped & turned around laughing. "James! Don't scare me like that."

"So are you still mad?" Dad asked her.

"No. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry." Dad said, then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, I was making a pie to congratulate Nate on getting into Yale, but it was supposed to be a surprise. Oh well! I think I did it wrong anyway. I may be a good cook, but I'm a horrible baker. Maybe we should just go to Variety Buffet." She said.

Variety Buffet was the best restaurant in town. It's a Chinese place, with normal food too.

Allie generously paid for everyone's meal & we brought an apple pie from Wal-Mart with us.

Zac met us there & we all ate until our stomachs were upset.

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry it's long!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IDEAS PLZ!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I have decided to keep continuing the story for a few more chapters & then on to a sequel. I might take a while to update because I have a new story called Le Mystere that needs updated also. Plz REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

It seems like everything has gone back to normal.

Zac is my best friend still, & Nate is still my boyfriend.

I'm going to Yale & I'm going to graduate in a few months.

Ever since Nate's parents got back together, my life seems as if its on fast-forward. I had the SAT's but I me & Nate are still going to Yale because of our scores over the past few years.

It was February & now it's April. It felt like 2 days. It was 2 months.

On April 2, Melanie returned to school. She was on medications & her mental illness was almost gone.

That didn't mean her ugliness was. The day she came back, she kept calling me spoiled rich kid.

But she avoided me when I was around Nate. She probably didn't want him to call the cops on her because she broke the restraining order. At least she didn't break it yet.

I stuck to Nate like glue the rest of the day.

After school, we went to the football field & had a picnic in the middle of it.

"I made chocolate pie. It's your favorite." Nate said, pulling the pie out of the basket.

"You know everything about me. I love you." I said, leaning over to kiss him.

He kissed me back & then handed me a sandwich & a piece of pie.

After we had finished eating, we were just sitting & talking.

Then Nate did something I wasn't suspecting.

_Oh no…_

Nate was getting down on one knee & pulling something out of his pocket.

_O my god!_

"Allison Manson, will you"-

"No! I'm not going to marry you!" I yelled at him.

"Allie, I'm asking you to go steady with me." He said.

"Ohhhhhhh…. I see now. How come you didn't give me the ring earlier."

"I kinda forgot. We both knew we were going steady, but I wanted to make it official." He said.

"Nathan Daniels. You are so old school, but I love you. We'll be the only people in 12th grade officially going steady."

"Great." He said, kissing me.

Pulling away to look at his face, "I forgot to answer your question. Yes, I will go steady with you."

Nate handed me the silver ring with the words _My Only_ carved into it.

"Oh Nate! I love it!" I exclaimed.

**Melanie's POV**

After cheerleading practice, I was walking by the football field.

I saw Nathan & Allie in the middle of it.

Nate was kneeling on one knee, holding up a box.

_Omygawd! He's proposing to her._

Then, they started talking, but I couldn't make out any of the words.

Then they kissed & he handed her the ring.

_Allie's rep is totally going down the drain. She is not getting away with stealing Nate from me. I have the perfect plan…_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Hit the Review Button!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!!!!! Plz Review!**

**Allie's POV**

I got to school late because I over-slept.

When I got to homeroom late, everyone was staring at me.

_Probably because I'm late._

I talked to my teacher & gave her my note.

She nodded & then eyed my ring.

_Weird. Maybe she was just admiring it._

I took my seat next to Nate & he handed me a note.

It said,

_**Why are you late?**_

I wrote back,

_**Over-slept.**_

He wrote back,

_**I missed you.**_

I wrote,

_**Lol I missed you too.**_

We stopped writing & paid attention to class. We were learning about William Shakespeare.

I knew almost everything about him already, but our teacher taught us a few things I didn't already know.

Nate & I shared a few things we already knew about Shakespeare's work.

I was so caught up in our discussion about Shakespeare's sonnets that I didn't realize that everyone was staring at me.

_Maybe it's because Nate & I were talking about Shakespeare._

I pretended not to notice them staring & whispering at me.

Occasionally, I heard the words **Allie, Nate,** & **ring.**

At the end of class, my friend since 1st grade, Natalie, came up to me.

"Allie, can I see you hand?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ok…" I said, questionably, holding out my hand.

"The other hand."

I held out the hand with Nate's ring on it.

"Omygawd! Allie! It is true!" she said.

"What's true?"

"You & Nate are getting married! Allie, how could you? You're too young!"

"Nate & I aren't getting married!!!!!! We're just going steady! That's what the ring means." I explained.

"What's going steady mean?" she asked.

"It's an older term that means dating or going out. The guy would give the girl a ring to symbolize it." I told her.

"Ohhhhhh. I get it now. Sorry I said that earlier, but there's a rumor that you & Nate are getting married." She said.

"Oh. So they think that my ring is an engagement ring."

"Apparently."

I went to the rest of my classes & by lunch, there was another rumor.

I overheard people say that I was marrying Nate & that I was pregnant!

I tried to tell them that it wasn't true, but they wouldn't believe me.

One of my teachers, Ms. Lennon, even came up to me during lunch & scolded me for not using a condom.

I tried to tell her but she would always cut me off, saying I was giving excuses for not using a condom.

I bought my lunch, sat down with my friends, & explained the whole situation.

"Guys, I am not marrying Nate & I'm not pregnant. Nate & I are just going steady."

A few people asked, "What does going steady mean?"

I then explained that & I got the same response that Natalie gave me.

Everyone said, "Ohhhh…"

We tried to figure out who might have saw me & Nate yesterday.

Christa, one of my girlfriends, suspected the football team.

"No, it couldn't have been them. First, boys don't really gossip & second, they didn't practice yesterday." Natalie said.

Nate then said maybe a groundskeeper saw us & told a student.

"Naw. A groundskeeper could careless." Zac said.

That's when it hit me._ Cheerleaders._

**Melanie's POV**

"Look at Allie. She can't even figure it out." I said to the rest of the cheerleading squad.

Or as I like to call them, my loyal followers & minions.

We all giggled & laughed. We gossiped about how we gossiped about Allie & Nate.

They applauded me for coming up with the pregnancy thing.

We all knew that Nate didn't propose because the ring is way too plain, but no one else realizes that.

The pregnancy part was the icing on the cake.

"Maybe she'll get like expelled." said Brianna, one of my minions.

"Or maybe she won't be able to graduate." Caitlin said.

"LOL. Ha ha. I am sooooooo smart!" I said.

"Oh yeah girlfriend!" All the cheerleaders said to me.

"I am SO back!"

**A/N: Review!!!!!!!!! IDEAS PLZ!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for Reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**

**Allie's POV**

I have decided to ignore anyone who says stuff about me.

After lunch, I had gym. I walked with Natalie, ignoring the stares people were giving me.

We played dodgeball, which I'm pretty good at.

I ended up being the last person left.

It was 3 against 1. I was still mad about the rumors, so let all my anger out trying to hit them.

I brought back the ball & threw the ball at one of the guys.

It hit him & he was out.

Now it was 2 against 1.

It was me against Brett Gore & Melanie.

Brett was a football player & Melanie was of course, a cheerleader.

Melanie gave me her smirk & then I realized it.

_Melanie spread the rumors. Of course she did. How could I not see that before? I was pretty close. I knew it was a cheerleader._

I snapped back to the game just in time to catch Brett's ball.

Then it was just me & Melanie.

I threw my ball at her & at the same time, she threw hers at me.

She dodged mine successfully.

Her ball was still flying toward me.

I reached up & caught it perfectly.

Everyone on my team cheered! We won!

The whole class was starting to find all of the balls so we could play again, when an office worker came in.

She handed our gym teacher a note and left.

"Manson. Mrs. Bell would like to see you. Hurry up & get changed." He said.

_Huh? Why would Mom be here to pick me up?_

I ran to the locker room & quickly got changed.

I had to walk through the gym to get to the office & they had already started playing another game of dodgeball.

Melanie was already sitting out & when I walked by, she gave me that smirk again.

I just ignored it & went on my way.

When I got to the office, the secretaries told me to go into the principal's office.

I walked in to find my mom & Mrs. Bell, my principal, having coffee.

"Hi." I said, shyly.

"Hello Alison. Your mother & I have a few concerns about you that we would like to discuss. Have a seat." Mrs. Bell said, beckoning towards the empty chair next to Mom.

I sat down & asked, "What's going on?"

"Honey, I got a call a half hour ago from the school concerning your health. Your teacher, Ms. Lennon, has informed Mrs. Bell that you are pregnant." Mom explained, "So I got down here as fast as I could. You could get in serious trouble."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant!" I said.

"Well, Ms. Lennon believes so." Mrs. Bell said.

"It's just a rumor. It's not true!" I said, "Melanie Christen made it up."

"Is that so? Why do you suspect Melanie?" Mrs. Bell questioned.

"Allie & Melanie have a bad history. I believe my daughter." Mom said, backing me up.

"Ok. I will question Melanie." Mrs. Bell said, "But just to be sure, I want Allie to take a pregnancy test. I will also question Nathan. I believe you Allie, but just to be sure. I know you're a good kid."

"Mrs. Bell? Is it ok if I take Allie home now? I don't want her to be accused of being pregnant any longer." Mom asked.

"Yes of course. Just sign out with the secretaries."

I went to my locker to get my stuff & I ended up walking down the hall with Zac.

He had a doctor's appointment, so he was leaving early.

We were walking down the stairs when Zac stopped.

"Why did you stop Zac? I don't want you to be late for your appointment.

He didn't say anything. He just walked down to the step I was waiting at for him & he kissed me.

His lips crushed against mine & I tried to struggle away from him, but he held me tighter.

"Zac. Zac! Stop! I have a boyfriend!" I screamed, pushing him away.

He ran down the stairs, looked back at me, & smiled.

He ran to the office & left me standing there.

I went outside to my car & drove home.

Mom had her own car so I met her at home.

When I got home, I took the pregnancy test Mom had bought at CVS.

The test came back negative.

"Thank God!" Mom said.

As we were celebrating, I kept thinking about Zac.

**A/N: Plz Review!!!!!!!! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update!!!!!! I don't have that many ppl reading my story so please tell your friends about my stories! & check out ****giant-pixie's story, Dear Diary. It's amazing!**

**Allie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone.

I looked around for it & found it on the floor.

I answered it & I heard Nate's calming voice that almost made my heart melt.

"Allie? It's Nate. I called because Mrs. Bell talked to me today & you left early." He said.

_Oh crap! What day is it? Did I fall asleep? Did school just end?_

"I can't believe that Melanie spread that rumor! & Ms. Lennon even believed it! Did they make you take a pregnancy test?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but it was negative. Well, of course it was. Do you know what happened to Melanie?"

"She confessed and started crying. She made up some kind of sob story for Mrs. Bell. But Mrs. Bell knew Melanie was lying. She's been suspended for a week." Nate said.

"Cool. Ummm… What is today?" I asked.

"The 3rd, why?" Nate said.

"I must have fallen asleep when I got home & I wasn't sure when I fell asleep." I said.

"If you needed to know the date, do you need to know the time too?" Nate asked.

"Yeah."

"It's 3:30." Nate said.

_Oh crap! I have to be at the mall in 15 minutes to go shopping with Natalie & Christa._

"Uh Nate? I have to go. I'll text you ok?"

"Bye!" he said.

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

I quickly called Christa & told her I would be a little late.

Then, I went upstairs and got changed.

I put on my red tunic with my brown braided belt and jeans.

I put on my Uggs and brushed my hair.

I grabbed my purse, said bye to Mom, & left for the mall.

I got to the mall at 4:10. I was supposed to meet Natalie & Christa at the Smoothie place, but they were nowhere in sight.

I called Christa & Natalie & neither answered.

_What's going on?_

I walked around the mall until I came to one of my favorite stores. Hot Topic.

I walked in and was looking at some belts when I thought I saw a shadow behind me. I quickly turned around to find no one there.

I ignored it & kept looking.

When I was around the store, I kept seeing it. I was starting to get freaked out.

Then, when I was walking to the checkout, someone grabbed me from behind.

I turned around to find Christa & Natalie laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Christa said.

I started to laugh with them.

They explained why they had scared me.

"We thought it would make you feel better & forget about what happened today." Natalie said.

"Thanks guys!" I said, giving them each a hug.

We went to all of our favorite stores & then went to Christa's for a sleepover.

Zac, Nate, Paul, & Marcus came over to watch a movie with us.

Paul was Natalie's boyfriend & Marcus was Christa's.

Zac was the only single person there, but he looked happy.

When I was cuddled up next to Nate during the movie, Zac stared at me.

His expression seemed to say, Why him not me?

At last, I couldn't take it anymore.

I left the room & went crying to the bathroom.

I had no idea why I was crying.

I heard a knock at the door. It was Nate.

"Come in." I said.

He came in & closed the door.

"What's wrong, Al?" He said, putting his hand through my hair.

I told him about Zac kissing me & the stares. I figured I was crying because I didn't know what to do.

Nate had me wash my face with water & had my eat something.

"Do you want to go home?" Nate said.

"Yeah. I'll go tell Chris & Nat."

I told them & they were completely understanding.

Nate drove me home & the entire time there, he was gripping the steering wheel really hard.

He parked my car at my house & walked home.

He didn't look too happy about something.

I'm not sure what. I went to bed & the entire night, I had dreams about Nate's unhappy expression.

**Nate's POV**

_That Zac!!!!!!!! Allie is my girlfriend! He could have dated her for like 11 years & now all of a sudden, right when Allie & I are going steady, he tries to take her away from me._

_Well, he's not. He broke her heart too many times. He doesn't need her as much as I need her._

_He probably only wants her because I have her. That's why he was hanging out with me all of a sudden._

**A/N: Review tell your friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Review!**

**Nate's POV**

The next day, I found myself shooting hoops at the YMCA.

_Stupid Zac! Stupid teenage drama. Why can't a boy & girl be in a relationship with no drama? I hate Zac. Allie is mine. My heart only belongs to her & he thinks he can waltz in & take her from me. Well, he's not._

I had been shooting and doing drills for two hours.

I bended down to rest and stared at the floor. I could see my sweat hitting the floor & I could almost hear every drop.

I could feel my heartbeat in my head. Boom boom boom boom.

I started doing drills and I could hear my feet hit the ground. The whole gym was silent except for my the sound of my feet.

There was also the occasional cough or grunt from the track above me.

Boom step Boom step Boom step Boom step my head went. _Gotta get your mind off Zac & Allie for a while._

I could hear the cars whistling by outside and the walking outside the gym door. Everything perfectly silent.

I could get away to a world of my own. A world of silence, with no worries & drama.

Just me and the basketball. I was still in my world of silence when I heard someone yell my name.

"Nate!"

I looked up at the track & saw Allie waving to me.

I didn't want to talk right then, so I ignored her & kept shooting.

After about five minutes of ignoring her, I left the gym, leaving her yelling my name from the track.

I ran outside in the rain and ran home.

When I got home, I collapsed of exhaustion on the couch.

_We were on a beautiful island. Calm, quiet, serene. Allie & I held hands and walked down the beach. Just as we were laying in the sun, everything went dark. The sky turned pitch black & Allie vanished. I looked around frantically, trying to take in the scene. Then, I noticed something about the waves. They were forming something or someone. In a matter of seconds, Zac stepped out of the waves toward me. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. Then he gestured toward the waves and Allie's image appeared on them. Her face & eyes were grave and scared. She looked like she was in peril. I tried to run for her, but the waves kept getting farther & farther away. I chased the waves for what must have been hours. I turned around to face the once beautiful island & Zac was in full view. He was no more than 30 feet in front of me. His mouth opened & he started to talk. Once again, I couldn't hear what he said. He then said a few more words & his final word, I could understand completely. He yelled, "MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, I felt the waves crashing down on me._

I woke up in a sweat and my stomach growling. I went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of Sunny D that had Nate written on it.

Then, I grabbed a bag of Chex Mix from the pantry.

I sat down on the couch and drank the Sunny D right out of the jug and ate Chex Mix.

I was so hungry that I ate the whole bag of Chex Mix.

I easily drank the entire jug of Sunny D because I can drink a lot.

I couldn't shake the images from my dream out of my head.

I then realized my hatred for Zac.

I texted Allie:

_Heyyyyyyyyy wanna go bowling????_

I waited for about 20 minutes and no reply.

I put the Hangover in & watched it.

I wasn't even half way through the first scene when Allie replied:

_Cant volleyball game_

_She has a volleyball game????_

_Volleyball is over!_

_What should I do??? Should I ask her why she has a volleyball game??_

**Allie's POV**

_What's wrong with Nate??? He never ignores me. Did I do something wrong?_

I was changing out of my track clothes at home when someone rang the doorbell.

"Mom! Someone's at the door! Can you get it??!? I'm getting changed." I yelled to my mom downstairs.

"Sure I got it." She said, heading towards the door.

I could hear a muffled conversation from my room but I couldn't tell who was here.

I threw on a tank top and jeans. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a message. It read:

_Heyyyyyy wanna go bowling????_

It was from Nate.

_Well, if he's ignoring me, I'll ignore him._

I texted back a lie:

_Cant volleyball game_

Volleyball was over last week but Nate wouldn't know. He could never go to games because he had basketball.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and found my mom and Zac sitting at the table talking.

"Oh hi honey. Zac stopped by." Mom said.

"Hey Zac." I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me like old times." Zac said.

"Sure. I'd love to!" I said.

I needed something to do and I needed a new pair shoes.

"Just let me go put a sweater on." I told Zac.

I ran upstairs and threw on my white sweater.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my purse, said bye to Mom, and ran out the door with Zac.

We hopped on his Vespa and drove away. On the way to the mall, we passed Nate's house.

I frowned at the sight of it, but I just focused on holding on to Zac so I didn't fall off.

**A/N: Sorry It's been sooooooo long since I updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been really busy! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all the support through Reviews!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review!!!!!!!**

**Allie's POV**

After Zac and I got to the mall, we headed to Aero. I found a cute pair of moccasins (which I bought with my new credit card!), and a pair of jeans.

We went to get smoothies at the food court and I ordered a strawberry kiwi blast.

I was slowly sipping my smoothie when Zac pulled me over near the bathrooms.

It was a long hallway that led to an exit and Zac pulled me over to a dark corner, making me drop my smoothie.

"Hey! You're buying me a new one." I yelled at him.

Zac then kissed me.

He was trying to get me to kiss back but I wouldn't. He held me there while he made out with me while I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

When he finally pulled away, he put his forehead against mine saying, "Allie, I looooooove you." He then started making out with me again, talking while he was kissing me.

"You know you love me. You don't love Nate." He was trying to trick me into falling for him.

"Dump him for me."

Then I got an idea.

I kissed him back and a little later, he pulled away saying, "I knew you loved me."

I smiled at him then screamed, "Security!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zac grabbed me and wouldn't let go.

I looked around franticly and I didn't see any security.

Then I saw him.

"NATE!!!!!!!!" I screamed, "Help me!"

Nathan heard me & sprinted as fast as he could toward me & Zac.

He punched Zac in the face, making him let go of me.

Nate grabbed me & we ran away towards an exit.

We found a security guard standing near the exit & told him what happened.

The guard raced over to where Zac was standing, covering his nose which was bleeding.

The guard got Zac a tissue for his nose and escorted him out of the mall.

I was still in complete shock.

_Zac seemed like the person who would never do something like that._

_What's wrong with him?_

Nate shook me back to reality when he said, "Want me to drive you home?"

I nodded slowly and I let Nate put his arm around me.

He walked me to the nearest exit & into the rain.

Nate put up my hood for me so my hair wouldn't get wet.

We climbed into his car and drove away.

It was silent for a little until Nate broke the tension.

"So, do you want to go bowling?"

I laughed, "Sure. Sorry I lied. I was just upset that you were ignoring me. By the way, why were you ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some alone time that's all. I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ideas PLZ!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the last chapter in No Happy Ending! I will be continuing the story in a sequel here on Fanfic. Thx 4 all the support you've given me!**

**Allie's POV**

The last month of school was a blur. My whole future was ahead of me.

Nate was valedictorian and I was second in the class.

In the yearbook, I was voted the person with the best smile.

Melanie ended up being pregnant with the star quarterback's kid.

I didn't get to talk to Zac until before my graduation party.

***Flash Back***

"Hey. Happy Graduation!!!!!!!" Zac said, coming up to me.

"Thanks."

"Do you have a minute?" Zac said, indicating a tree where they can talk.

"Yeah, as long as you don't kiss me again."

"I promise I won't."

We walked over to a tree in my big yard and climbed up.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened. I'm not sure why I even did that. You're all that I think about Allie. I… I… love you. Not a day has gone by in the last few weeks that I haven't thought about you. I'm just asking for a chance."

"I… I… I… don't know what to say. I'm sorry Zac. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Allie." Zac said, gripping my arm, "Please love me. Please."

"I'll always love you Zac, but in a different way than the way I love Nathan."

Zac's grip was getting tighter & tighter.

"Zac, I'll always have you in my heart. We could have been, but things change. I changed. You changed. Maybe one day we can be."

Zac grip was starting to cut off my circulation.

"Zac! Let go!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My arm was turning purple.

"Zac, let go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said, trying to pry his hand off my arm.

"Let her go, Zac!" a voice yelled from below.

I looked down to find Nathan, holding a bouquet.

Zac let go and jumped down from the tree.

He was huffing and puffing at Nathan.

"Hey man. Why don't we just talk this out?" Nate said calmly.

"No. Let's go. Right here." Zac said, holding up his fists.

I peeked down and saw Zac throwing punches at Nathan fast, but Nathan, instead of fighting back, was calmly blocking all of Zac's punches.

Then, Zac saw a weak spot in Nathan's blocks. He jabbed Nate in the face sending blood into the air.

"Stop!! Don't hurt him anymore!!" I screamed, hopping down from the tree.

"Allie. It's fine. Let me handle this." Nate said, clutching his nose as it spewed blood.

"No. Please don't fight over me. I love you both ok. And if you both love me, you won't fight over me."

"I believe the lady is right." Nate said.

"I'm out of here." Zac said, "And I'm not coming back to see you again."

"Zac. Don't leave me." I said, trying to talk through the tears, "I need you in my life. I couldn't live without you or Nathan. Please. Don't leave me."

I ran my hand through his hair, pushing it behind his ear.

Zac looked like he was about to cry, but he held it together.

He then grabbed my hand as I was running my hand through his hair.

He placed it over his heart, "I'll always love you Allie. I'll wait for you. My heart is reserved for you."

Still crying, I kissed him on the cheek and backed away toward Nathan.

"Bye Zac." Nathan said, "I hope we can still be best friends."

"Yeah," Zac said, his voice not sounding too convincing.

Nate & I walked back to the house & people were starting to arrive. Zac ran through the yard and through the bushes toward his house.

Nate ran to the bathroom to clean his nose and when he came back, his nose wasn't bloody or broken.

I tried not to think about Zac during the party, but I couldn't.

My heart raced when he arrived at the party an hour later, dressed in a pale blue button down and jeans.

I ran towards him and hugged him. He must have forgotten the whole fight. I held onto Nate & Zac the entire party.

_The boys I loved had finally made peace._

***Back to Present***

I am now packing the car for college.

I was checking that I had everything.

_Clothes. Check. Mini Fridge. Check. Toiletries. Check._

You get the idea.

I had just thrown the last bag of stuff into the car when two arms wrapped around me.

"Nate. Let go!" I said, teasingly.

I turned to look at him and saw…

"I'm not Nate. You silly girl." It was Zac.

My Zac.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him, jokingly, knowing he wouldn't put me down.

He twirled me right into Nate's arms. "It's where you belong." Zac said to me.

"Oh! I completely forgot to ask you. Where are you going to college Zac?" I asked.

"Oh. I totally forgot to tell you! I'm going to Yale."

**A/N: OMG!!! Zac's going to Yale with Allie & Nate??????? Review & Wait for the sequel to No Happy Ending!!!!**


End file.
